During geological investigations, oil drilling etc., there is a need to line holes in formations with casing, sometimes this is necessary during sampling operations. Whenever holes are drilled in earth, loose sediments or rock, there is a danger that the hole may cave in. This can be prevented by the use of casing.
Existing equipment for such drilling consists of rotating casing. This necessitates that both the drive unit and the casing are constructed to withstand considerable resistance downhole and increasing resistance the greater the depth. Thus, the hole is restricted in total depth and the equipment is expensive. Another problem is that there can be extensive damage if the casing is ruptured by the sediments and torn off. In addition, existing methods are not easy to work with.